A Dragons Heart A Dragons Secert
by DragonRider1436
Summary: My name is Emerla, I am Carle Ann William's Dragon, and she is my rider.. One Night I dreamt of a world where I was human… I was a girl Carle's age, I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms smiling, singing a song to the infant. But I was... No... Why was I her…? You wanna know what happens READ! R&R!


Amber stepped into the room, a gift in her hand. She looked over at the 8 figures near the couches.  
Carle saw her and waved her over. She walked quickly hiding the blush from the eyes on here. She lifted her head to meet Someone's eye.  
"Hi, Mrs. William." she said, a smile crossed the woman's face.

She nodded to her and turned to Carle, a smile plastered her face as she received her birthday gifts.

She handed the gift she bought for Carle and yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

She smiled as everyone hugged her. Well almost everyone. Her Brother, Kyle sat near the window looking out.  
Carle looked at him then to Amber, she motioned for her to go talk to him. Amber nodded and walked over to Kyle.

"Hey." she said.

He looked up and looked away, "Hi..."

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself? She's your sister; you need to be there for you. Just put the past behind us." and with that she walked back to Carle and smiled. Everyone continued enjoying themselves for the rest of the night. But when midnight came something happened...

Carle, Rose, and Nikki sat down and started talking while Jake and Amber told each other jokes which were kind of stupid.

Carle and Rose finally got Nikki to let then do her nails and they pulled her into the bathroom. Jake watched TV, while Amber when outside and enjoyed the breeze. A few feet away a very deadly snake slithered closer to her bare feet. One motion and Amber was on her back crying out in pain. Everyone ran outside to see what had happened. They gathered around her. Carle called 911 and 30 minutes later they came, Amber who was brought inside now began to shake madly.

And hour later they all arrived at the emergency room. But for Amber it was the end...  
Amber awoke in a forest. She gathered all her strength and stood, a light appeared and she realized what happened.

"No! I can't be dead! No I'm only 19, I... NO!" she cried. 2 figures' appeared...

One was none other than a beautiful white mare, and then there was a Flying eagle.  
"We have watched you grow and know your wish to protect your friend... The one named Carle from the thing you once were..." the Eagle said...

"And we shall allow it... But you must not tell her you are Amber; you will become a Creature you long to breath as..." The Mare said.

"Awake and Rise to the Sky, For you by Your Riders Side, will defeat the evil about to be... live a long life with your rider, dearest" the mare said and everything when black...

"What is it?" Rose asked

"I don't know it looks like a stone..?" Nikki said.

"No... Wait... go find the game Am... she gave me..." Carle said and Rose ran off and got the game and returned.

"It is what I thought." Carle said

"What?" Jake asked

"It's an Egg" Carle said.

_Carle's POV._

a week has passed and Amber's Funeral was tomorrow. "I can't believe she's really gone..." I whispered.

The stone, or egg... thing whatever moved. I looked it over. It was a Nice Crystal green color.

It began to move; I jumped up and sat next to it. A light flashed and the egg broke open to reveal a small baby dragon. I jumped away.

It looked around and jumped at me, I was about to scream when it caught a frog. Gross...  
I got closer and touched the baby dragon's head and a light flashed and everything went dark…

(Morning)

I woke up to the baby dragon gnawing on my toy frog. I laughed and walked to it.

"Hey now Felaw, that's fake" I said.

The dragon growled and I somehow knew she was a female now.

"I'm sorry, Girl." The dragon bounced around and I laughed "you're not so bad are you?"

"Carle! Amber's funeral is in an Hour" my mom yelled, 'Oh Right!' I thought.

I got dressed and ran out the door, we went to the funeral, and it passed slowly. I felt a Connection to the dragon, like I needed her…

An hour passed and we went home, only to find the baby dragon sitting on the floor with a knife in its wing and Kyle standing over her.

"NO!" I cried and ran to her. "KYLE! Don't ever touch her again!" I picked her up and took the knife out her small wing. I took her to my room and my mom came in when I layed her down.

"Carle?"

"No mom, I won't explain because I don't know either" I said.

"Oh..." she said. "What's its name?"

"Her name is… Emerla." I said and smiled.

_third person POV_ -Two weeks later-

Carle walked into Roses' room and sat her bag down.

"Hey, is something troubling you?" Rose asked.

"Huh! Oh no, I'm thinking about Emerla" she said.

"Who" Rose asked.

"OH! Nothing." Carle said.

"Carle..."

"Fine come outside" Carle began 'Emerla, come to Roses home, she needs to know.' She thought to her dragon.

'What are you doing? You know I can't come out' Emerla said to her rider.

'I know, but Rose needs to know.' Carle thought.

_Emerla's POV_

I turned into a nose dive and landed in front of Carle, and Rose.  
"Ahh" Rose yelled.  
"Calm down Rose, her name is Emerla, she is my Dragon" Carle said to her.  
"You have a dragon?" Rose said, looking at me, I nodded.  
'She is quite a friend, young one' I told my rider.  
Just then we heard gun shots. I roared in furry and jumped into the air. I flew high and remembered my rider.  
'Carle' I roared and dove.  
I picked her up in my forearms and few into the air.  
She climbed on my neck and into the saddle I took from Amber's barn, the one she improved when she dreamed of having a dragon. Carle held on as I flew and she hollered and raised her arms in the air.

A roar knocked some sense into me and I twisted around to see a Blue dragon flying to me.  
'Wait… Another Rider, I thought we were the last?' Carle said.  
'I believed so too, I guess we were both wrong, young one.' I told her.  
I landed in a field and the blue dragon did as well. A boy got off his dragon and walked toward us. He looked at me.  
"I'm Eragon, this is my dragon Sapphira" he stated.  
"I'm Carle, this is my over-protective dragon Emerla" Carle told him as she got off and walked to him.  
He looked her over and then looked at me. My Dark green scales shining and my Sea Green eyes blinked as I took in him and Sapphira's looks.  
"Come with us, Brom will be looking for me any minute now." He said

I growled, as I sensed a human on horseback coming.  
'Calm yourself, it is only Brom' Sapphira told me. I walked to her and I looked at her eyes,  
'hmm... Sapphire, I guess that's why her name is Sapphira.' I thought.  
'And a nice name too, but your name is amazing too, Emerla' my rider told me.  
'Thank you, young one.' I thought  
"Eragon! There you- Another Dragon Rider!" Brom yelled. Running toward MY RIDER!  
"Brom Stop! Her dragon is-"  
I roar and stepped in front of Carle. I growled and Brom fell back. "Over-protective…" Eragon sighed.  
Brom got up and walked over beside Eragon. They shared a glance and looked at me and Carle.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know your dragon… would… Uhh..." Brom began  
'He didn't know I would protect my rider that good' I said to Carle. She laughed.  
"Emerla said she will protect me with her life, so…" she paused and looked at me "She doesn't allow strangers to come near me" she told Brom and Eragon.  
Brom walked around me looking me over. "Strong wings" I arched my wings. "Small body" I shifted. "Not very strong" I growled which made him back up.  
'Watch it, old man' I said in thought. Carle laughed.  
"You're a fine young dragon." Brom said, I settled a bit and decided Brom was friend not foe.  
"Come on, we need together to the Varden, you two, should come along." Eragon said.  
"We'd love to!" Carle yelled. "Well only if Emerla will come with me…"  
I rolled my eyes and leaned down to let her get in the saddle.

*FLASHBACK!*  
"Come on now, you've got to learn to fly." Carle said. "And please, come back"  
I flapped my wings and jumped into the air. I flew high above the clouds and I felt myself grow to my full size. I swooped down and saw Carle Crying.  
'I will always be by your side, you are my Rider, and I could never leave you' I told her.  
She smiled and looked up to see me fully grown  
"EMERLA! You're Beautiful!" she said.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

'Carle, I will always be by your side, forever' I told her. She smiled.  
'Thank you Emerla, I love you. And I will protect you if I must, and will always be there for you, forever.' She thought.  
I jumped into the air and flew beside Eragon. After two hours of flying we landed and set up camp I rested with Carle by me. I fell into a peaceful sleep…  
I dreamt of a world where I was human… I was a girl Carle's age, I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms smiling, singing a song to the infant. But I was... No... Why was I her…?  
**I hoped you liked it, if you didn't like it just tell me what you didn't like. If you didn't understand it then maybe you should read it again. It's not that hard to understand, not calling anyone stupid. R&R! Thank you guys!**


End file.
